Bring It On, Chef Mikey
by Whiteninja123
Summary: A top chef called Azum and his TV crew arrived at the lair to challenge Mikey to a cook off. If Mikey loses, he will lose the ones dear to him. One-shot!


Hey guys! this is a really long one-shot that I've been dying to do for a long time. And I also figured that I should do this for a motivation boost. So it's like killing two birds with one stone... I think that's how they say it. Enough talk! I hope you guys will enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, just my OCs

* * *

It wasn't suppose to be a bizarre day like this one. All Leo wanted to do was to have some fun quality time with his brothers, April and Casey, but someone or should he say a group of somebodies have to ruin it by appearing in the middle of the lair. At least nothing could get any worser than this.

"We are here to broadcast the live cook off between the undefeated Battle Nexus Champion Michelangelo and the multi-verse most undefeated top chef Azum!"

Or not…

* * *

"Hold on a moment. You can't just possibly come in here, declaring that you're going to do a cook off and expect us to let this to go on! You've just invaded our property!" Leo glared at the purple skinned, blue haired group of alien-like TV crew.

"Yeah," Raph added with his arm crossed. "We ain't gonna let some freaks waltzin in on our turf."

"But I always want to do a cook off," Mikey literally jumped in between Leo and the strange looking people. "They always show off their food and I want to do that!"

"Personally, I don't really mind," Everyone looked at Don as he added his opinion. "I've always wanted to see a cook off up close."

Leo and Raph glared at their younger brothers with their killer aura, which in fact most of their enemies feared, as they both mouthed 'You're not helping.' In fear, Don and Mikey both shrunked under the intense aura the older turtles were giving out and they immediately shut up from it.

"Actually, you terrapin creatures don't have a choice, whether you like it or not," All eyes turned to a tiny purple skinned man who wore a green cap and was holding a microphone. Everyone knew immediately that he was the announcer for this 'cook off'. "The Daimyo had given us permission to film here."

"The Daimyo?" Leo repeated.

"Yes, that is correct, my son," Everyone turned to direction where the voice of a certain old rat came from. Splinter came out of his room and behind him was the Daimyo and his younger version of his son. "The Daimyo had spoken to me about this cook off a few days ago. I allowed it to happen in our home."

"Yes. I sincerely apologized if this is an inconvenience to you all." The Daimyo looked down. "I heard that Michelangelo is a good cook, so I thought that this cook off would be a good idea."

"No!" Leo sounded rather panicky than usual. "I didn't know you planned this out. I thought they're invading our lair."

"So," Mikey said, after feeling enough courage to talk again. He also completely cutting off Leo's rambling for pathetic excuses. "Does this mean we're doing the cook off?"

"Well I guess so-" Leo was glad that Mikey's casual attitude had saved his shell. He tried to answer Mikey's question, but he was rudely interrupted by an annoyed Raph.

"What?! I ain't letting a bunch of TV crew filmin'ere!" Raph was mad. Mad that he was the only one who felt disturbed by these TV crew. This place was called a lair for a reason!

"Raphael! You are being rude to our guests!"

"Ah! Screw this! You a*****s can film all ya want! I'm outta'ere!" With that said, Raph mumbled something under his breath and stormed into the dojo. Casey followed him in, hoping he calm down the hot-headed turtle. Those who were still in the living room could hear the many punches and grunts from the dojo.

"Please forgive my son's behaviour." Splinter lowered his head, also feeling disappointed in Raph. "He is still young and he does not know any better."

"It is alright, my friend." The Daimyo smiled. "Perhaps we should have informed your sons beforehand." Splinter simply nodded, without saying another word. And after that, no one said anything which lead to an awkward silence. But that didn't last too long since it was April the ice.

"Uh, I guess we should probably get the ingredients." She suggested. The turtles nodded in agreement and she and the remaining turtles tried to leave, but they were stopped by the announcer.

"There won't be any need for that, dimension third-earthers. My crew had already gathered the necessary ingredients for the Champion and the Top Chef. Oh, and speaking of the Chef, he should be arriving here sometime around now."

As if it was some kind of queue to appear, a shimmering purple vortex that usually appear in a classic horror/sci-fi movie, had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the lair as soon as the announcer finished talking. The turtles and April stared at the vortex in awe. No one dared to say a word, it was one of the most fascinating things they've ever seen, besides Utrom technology, in Don's case. The awe-striking vortex eventually disappeared and a gigantic man replaced it in it's stead.

The man have purple skin, like the TV crew and he has blonde hair that was tied in a bun, like any other stereotypical fancy looking butler men in the 17th century. He wore a signature white chef hat and a chef coat. His eyes were piercing blue, as if they can stare into your soul, and his lips were red, like the ones that can be easily mistaken for worn lipstick or lip gloss. The man was pretty intimidating, even with red glossy-like lips. Everyone had a very strong feeling that this was Azum.

Azum just ignored their stares, after all, he is an infamous Chef, who might have gotten used to the horde of paparazzi and the many stalkerish eyes of his fans. Azum surprisingly approached Don, instead of Mikey, with a cocky smirk. Mikey was confused, why did Azum approached his brainy brother, instead of him? Wasn't Mikey his opponent? Maybe it had something to do with the whole purple lover/feminist thing? He may never know.

Meanwhile, Don was scared out of his shell, though he would never admit it. What did Azum possibly want from him?! He wasn't his opponent, Mikey was! Is Azum going to mess with him, in a bullying kind of a way?! Azum does look like a stuck-up jerk, in his point of view. Was it because he wears a purple mask and that made him look weak and femalely gay?! Purple is a colour for both girl and boys, no just for females! The guy had freaking red lips and purple skin, not that he was trying to be racist or anything.

Once Don and Azum were faced to faced, Don gave him a calm yet intimidating glare while Azum just leaned forward until their eyes were levelled in the same height. Azum then grabbed the smart turtle's olive green chin and his thumb softly rubbed against the turtle's soft leather skin. Don's muscle were tense and his eyes widen in absolute WTF-ness.

"So this is the Battle Nexus Champion? I am sorry to say that I had expected more though. But, I am still pleased to meet such an attractive competition." Azum suddenly said, winking at the gapping Donatello.

Heavy silence had then filled the lair the moment those words had been spoken. No one expected such words coming out from the Top Chef. It was too far-fetched for an alien chef to fall in love with a mutant turtle in the first sight. All they could do was to stare at the two with wide unblinking eyes.

Don on the other hand, was shocked to point where his body seemed frozen-like. Never in his fifteen years of his life, where he thought he would be told as attractive, let alone to be called that in the first place. Don tried to muster up some strength to speak, but no vocal chords come out of his widen beak. Azum, who was completely clueless to the deafening silence, just continued to rub rhythmic pattern on the turtle's chin with a pervy smirk.

It taken one certain turtle to overcome his sense of shock and approached to the two purple related beings. That turtle being Mikey, had stomped between the two and yanked his older brother behind him protectively with a big frown. "Hey! Red Lips! You've got the wrong turtle! I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!"

To the turtle's surprise and confusion, Azum bitterly laughed as he placed his large hands on his hips. "So you're the real champion? If so, then I'm very disappointed to face such an ugly, less attractive competition such as yourself."

The surprise and confusion was melted off from Mikey's expression, and a look of rare anger and humiliation replaced it immediately. "Say what now?!" Without hesitation, Mikey growled at the large man and was about to lung at him.

Leo noticed his youngest brother's next move, and he immediately moved at the speed of sound. He quickly stood between the two competitions before Mikey did anything he would regret later. "Don't even think about it, Mikey."

"But he-"

"No Buts! Is that clear, Michelangelo?!"

Mikey didn't say anything. He just looked down with a growl of defeat. Leo gave him a small smile, he somehow understands how Mikey feels. Mikey is the most social one out of the four brothers and yearns to be part of the world. Because of this, Mikey can be insecure of his looks since Mikey knows that the humans would consider him a freak, an outcast and a monster from the first glance of his appearance. This upsets the happy-go-lucky turtle to the point where he can be aggressive and defensive whenever someone insults his appearance. The entire Hamato family and their friends knows this too well, so they know not to joke or insult the turtle's looks.

Leo then glanced over to Azum. "Sorry about my brother's attitude. This never happened before." Azum just huffed, not bother giving Leo a single acknowledgement. Leo frowned, somehow he understand why Mikey hate this guy. Leo decided that maybe it would wise to get the shell out of here, so he grabbed Mikey's wrist, leading him away from Azum. "I think I should let Mikey get some space to relax. Don, April, are you coming?"

April and Don both broke free from their different yet similar shocking experience and followed Leo out of the living room. Unfortunately for Don, Azum's lips twisted into a pervy smile again and he followed the four companion. "Where are you going, my pretty butterfly?"

Don cringed at his somehow new nickname. "Don't call me that!" Well... at least Don could talk to Azum, but he still regretted that he didn't just simply walk away like his brothers and April. Because as soon as those words left his mouth, Azum somehow stood in front of Don like some kind of freakish skyscraper. It scared Don as to how he could do that. The guy was huge and he was no ninja.

"Your voice is just as beautiful as your appearance..." Azum sighed in a dreamy way. But from Don's view, it seemed rather creepy... in a stalker kind of a way.

Don decided that maybe he should go to his lab right now, in hopes that he could get away from the creepy chef while he was in his own little world. So, he told Leo that he want to be by himself in his lab before he left. As Don was getting closer to his little haven of the lair, Azum snapped out his dreamy mood and saw the purple-masked turtle walking away. Azum smirked devilishly as he decided he wanted to know the turtle better.

When Don was so close to his lab, he suddenly heard loud footsteps that was so familiar to Hun's. He took a glance of the source and when he did, he had a face of horrors. Coming at his direction was a freakishly tall Azum who was running towards him like a stampede of angry bulls. From that moment on, Don decided that maybe staying in his lab wouldn't be such a good idea after all. So Don did the one thing that came into his mind; running away into the sewers so he could lose the psychotic chef.

Leo, Mikey and April watched the whole thing with unreadable expressions. They all wondered whether they should go after the two. But they all decided that Don was capable in escaping by himself. After all, Don knows the sewers than anyone and he is also capable in forming a plan like Leo. So, they decided to go into the kitchen for now.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! April, not too tight! Can't I just wear an apron instead?!"

"Sorry Mike, you have to wear this. You're can't wear that in a cook off." April refered to the usual apron, 'the kiss the chef' one, and continued to pull the white clothing on the squeaking turtle. Ever since they went into the kitchen, April insisted that Mikey should get dressed for later. Mikey didn't complain, he too wanted to look his best, possibly better than the 'Man Lady' he refered Azum as. But he eventually regretted it when April gotten a bit 'too into' it. She insisted that the chef outfit she got would fit Mikey perfectly, but the shell on Mikey's back was making him look fatter than usual. Now April was 'trying' to get Mikey wear the outfit, much to the turtle's dismay.

Leo had just been sipping his green tea by the kitchen counter. He haven't done anything else but to look at the progress in Mikey's outfit. Leo took another sip before a foul stench invaded the kitchen. Leo choked on his tea while Mikey groaned how horrible it smelled. April just grimaced, but she still continued to help Mikey with his dress up.

Eventually, a pair of pacing feet were heard and the foul air grew stronger by the second, resulting in Leo to try not to gag in front of his brother and friend. Eventually, the smelly newcomer, who happened to be Don, came and Leo tried to give him a good knowledgable sideways glances, but he was failing. Don was panting really hard and had a look of a traumatized victim. His eye was twitching and his entire body was covered in unknown slime that Leo don't even want to know.

Don didn't bother giving anyone a look, he was too exhausted and cranky from his chase. Instead, he stomped behind the counter and sat beside Leo, who even tried not to puke. Don slumped down on the countertop, with his head resting on top of his arms and his shoulders slumped down in relaxation.

"Don, are you ok?" Leo asked with a hint of concern in his voice. As an oldest brother, it is Leo's job to make sure his younger brothers are doing great, even if they smelled like heck.

"Why…?" Don began, confusing Leo with his strange way of starting a sentence. It was there when Mikey finally convinced April to stop strangling him with that white clothing and he will wear the apron instead. Mikey sat with the two other turtles with a disappointed April behind him. They made it just in time to hear Don ranting. Don suddenly rise up, with the eyes more terrifying than death itself.

"Why can't it be you?!" Don ranted, waving his arms in the air in frustration. "Or Mikey?! Or Raph?! Or even Casey for heaven's sake?! Why does it have to be me?! Why?! I have to go through a unhygienic confined tunnel just to lose that psycho! Do you know how much that tunnel smelled?! It smelled deadlier than Mikey's gas bomb and I'm not kidding! I even got slimed by a greasy substance that I don't even recognised! If this is how being in love feels like, then I rather stay single for good!"

Don then slumped back down, pathetically shaking as his arms protected his head from the outside world. Leo, feeling bad for not realising how horrible this situation was for Don or to not protecting Don at all when he had the chance, just awkwardly patted his shell, giving Don a reassurance while also avoiding unidentified slime at the same time. Mikey and April gave Don a symphatic gazes, feeling bad for Don to be Azum's love interest. They too never liked Azum, but Mikey's reason was more obvious.

"So this is where my pretty butterfly went?"

A dreaded voice from Don's worst nightmare suddenly said from nowhere. The four occupants wiped their heads to the source of the voice, who happened to be a grinning Azum. Everybody but Azum were surprised, mainly because a man with the size similar to Hun had just sneaked up against a group of highly trained ninjas.

As the giant tall chef stepped forward, Don with the looks of horror, hid behind Leo, who Don believed would served as best protection. Don could have ran, but he was tired as heck from his previous 'get away', so he had no choice but to do this. Seeing the fear in Don's eyes made Leo, April and Mikey realised that it was time for them stand up for Don, so Leo signaled Mikey and April to at least confront the walking giant. Mikey and April immediately understood Leo's command, and so the trio stand their ground, glaring at Azum.

"What's the matter terrapin creatures? Aren't I welcome here?" Azum grinned wickedly at them, also showing them his long canine teeth. Somehow Leo understood why exactly Don doesn't like this guy.

"Back off Azum. We're not going to let you bother Don anymore." Leo gave Azum a deadly glare he usually give to his enemies, mainly the Shredder.

"You may think it's love, but you're wrong!" April added with an equally deadly glare as Leo's one.

"Be quiet, pests! Clearly you do not understand true love, in which me and my precious butterfly share."

"We do not!" Don shouted, feeling a bit of courage to talk out loud or even acknowledge the chef himself.

"Ah ah ah! It always starts with denial."

"Since when?!"

"Like I would answer that to a pea-bean trash who understand nothing of love!"

"Well at least we don't have red lips!" Mikey glared at the man, slightly enraged and annoyed of how much of an a******s this man could be to his family and friend. No matter how much someone angered the Mikester, no one and he means no one but this a*****s had ever angered him so much like now. And this is coming from a turtle who have more enemies than anyone else.

"Excuse me?! Is that suppose to be an insult?"

"Duh! In our world, men who have red lips are the homos! And I thought I was the dumb one here."

"You dare use this 'homos' meaning to insult me?!"

"Why not?! I thought you can take on a little burn as a chef, or maybe you're just a fraud too?"

"I am no fraud. But maybe you're the real fraud; it's simply impossible for a wimpy shrimp like you could possibly be a Champion. You could have cheated for all we know."

"Oh, you didn't just go there, homo?!"

"So what if I did, shrimp?!"

Leo, Don and April looked back from Mikey to Azum each time a trade of insults was given. They had no idea how a simple routine of 'stay away from my friend, you assh**e' could turn into a verbal tennis court. What surprises Leo and Don were that Mikey was one of the two who was insulting the other. Leo blamed Raph for somehow turning their not so sweet and innocent baby brother into an aggressive insult giver. After all, does Mikey and Raph hung out more than usual recently and Raph was quite a insulter, a good one in fact.

"It appears that I have to win Donatello as a prize since he'd stolen more than just my heart."

"Say what now?!" Mikey's baby blue eyes shrunk in horror. His mood suddenly had a swing from anger to unimaginable horror. "Are you crazy?! Don's my bro! How can I have hots for him?! That's just gross, dude. That's just gross… no offense bro."

"None taken." Don replied, somehow feeling incest is better than a hopeless romance with a Top Chef, though it sounds wrong in so many levels no matter how much he rearrange that thought.

"And what's this about the prize? Don't you just win a big load of cash?" Leo added.

"Hah! I expected you pea-brain fools will not know nothing of our rules." Azum shook his head in disappointment, obviously to agitate the turtles and April. "In this cook off, the winner's prize is based on their choices, and my choice is for my precious butterfly to be my mate." Azum then winked at Don, who in return just shiver from the creepy wink.

"And this unusual device." Azum pointed to the counter top, in which where Mikey's game guy was safely placed. For now.

"My Game Guy?!" Mikey shrieked, not believing that his precious console was also put on the line too.

"And this paticular feline creature." Azum then pointed to the orange cat that was comfortably strolling along the kitchen tiles, completely unaware of the intense tension between the two competition, and out to the living room.

"KLUNK TOO?!" Just peachy. Not only Azum humilated and insulted him, he also put Don and his game guys' life on the line, but now he put his precious Klunkers on the line too! It's not like he doesn't care about Don or Game Guy. No. He deeply care about them a lot and the very idea of their lives being betted like this angers him. But when added Klunk was going through the same faith, well… he was just enraged. Enraged enough to become the next rampaging Raphael.

Azum grinned sadistically, seemed as if he'd accomplish something. "If you excuse peasants, I have a foot massage appointment to intend to and I do not want to miss it from talking to some pea-brain bafoons." With that said, Azum blowed a kiss to Don, who gagged silently in his mind. Azum then left the kitchen with his head raised high, and also leaving April and the two older turtles to deal with a worser ticking time bomb called Michelangelo.

Mikey darkly glared at the exit Azum left through as if looks can kill. His eye twitched in a way more creepyer than Don's. This must be sign of the feeling beyond the emotion anger, because he was no longer sure. Mikey wondered if Raph sometimes feels this, if so Mikey feels symphatic for him. This is no nice feeling, but in the same time, it gave Mikey the motivation for… revenge. Mikey grinned in the inside; the idea for revenge was sickoningly sweet and it scares him. But he shouldn't; he's going to do this for risking his love ones' life, making his very first cook off from a friendly match to a life or death battle and humilating him in the worst way.

With his thoughts thought through, Mikey glanced at his brothers and friend, each bearing a look of fear or uncertainity. Mikey never gave their looks a question, instead he said this with a cold and dark tone. "Dudes, I'm gonna get my revenge on that b****rd and I want no one to stop me. Got it?"

Leo, Don and April slowly nodded, not really want to say no to a slightly demonic Mikey just yet. Mikey huffed as a response and left the kitchen, muttering something they couldn't hear under his breath. No one said anything afterwards but that didn't last long when Don broke the silence.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nobody answered because everyone knew that was rhetorical question.

* * *

"I still think this is stupid." Raph grumbled under his breath, his arms crossed and was sitting on a seat.

"Shut up Raph, just shut up." Leo muttered, in a more grumpier mood than a moody Raph himself.

After the little incident in the kitchen, Leo, Don and April decided to check on Raph and Casey (this happened after Don took a shower) to see if Raph was still willing to see the cook off. But Raph still refused to go unless Leo promised to dress up as a clown for a month. Leo unwillingly accepted the promise and now they were just in the audience seat, waiting for the cook off to begin.

"What's the matter Fearless? Still upset about the whole clown thing?" Raph grinned in a much happier mood. Leo grumbled something under his breath, but otherwise he replied. Raph glanced over to Casey, who had a ice pack by his swollen black eye. "How ya holdin up, Case?"

"Just peachy. But I would be better if ya given me the right signal!" Casey clutched onto the ice pack harder than usual as he glared at the red masked turtle.

"Hey! it ain't my fault ya heard me wrong!"

"You said you'll be punching, not kicking!"

"Dudes and dudettes, check me out!" A famillar, if not a more cheerful voice beamed at the two hotheads. The two looked up, revealing a grinning Mikey, who seemed happier than before. It's almost like he acted what happened in the kitchen never happened, from what Leo, Don and April seen. Mikey wore a signature chef hat and an apron with the most stunning golden strips as the pattern. Just for a moment, Mikey almost looked like a professional chef. "Do I look cool or what?"

"Mikey, you look beautiful. Where did get that apron?" April's eyes sprakled as she stared at the apron. Even though she really loved the apron, she never stopped silently questioning Mikey's odd behaviour, so she decided to play along, just in case.

"A secret." Mikey grinned. The truth was, he found an expensive apron in Azum's changing room and he customized it to make it near his size. That was one of his revenge scheme, not that Azum would ever know this.

"But-" Don was going to question Mikey about his apron further, but Mikey waved a good bye and left, claiming he was going to get ready for the cook off. April, Don and Leo had a very good hunch where the apron came from, while Raph and Casey never suspected a thing.

Nothing but silence followed afterwards, and after a few minutes, the announcer came out, looking fancier than before. Speaking a fancy, a portion of the living room had a make over; opposite to them was a neon banner that lights up in multi colours, mainly yellow, and it says 'Battle Nexus Cook Off Tournament'. Below the banner was a plain white stage that strenched over a metre. On the stage were two identical kitchenettes with ovens, microwaves and any other utensils found in an actual kitchen. Between the two kitchen counters was a fancy decorated table with three seats, everyone had a feeling that's where the judges will be sitting on. In the centre of everything on the stage, were the ingredients on a table. There were fruits, vegetables and any food you could think of.

Around them were multiple cameras shooting in different angles. The Tv crew themselves were running throughout the lair, preparing themselves before they go live. Everyone, even Raph admitted that the crew did a really good job. At the corner of their eyes, they saw Azum by the exit of the stage. Azum noticed the multiple pairs of eyes and he ignored all of them but Don's. He blew another kiss at Don, who shivered again. Raph blinked, did he just saw he think he saw? Raph was about to ask one of his brothers what exactly happened when Leo, who seemed to have some sort of sixth sense told him this.

"Apparently you missed a lot of something happened."

Raph was about to question him further when he heard someone say: "three, two, one!" Raph glanced over to the stage, seeing the announcer was talking in front of the camera, meaning the cook off already began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the multi-verse, I am Solum of dimension fourth Jupiter and I am here live in dimension third earth in the home of our two Battle Nexus Champions. Speaking of champion, we are finally going to show our viewers the cook off between the undefeated chef Azum and the current Battle Nexus Champion Michelangelo live throughout the multi verse, except for third earth due to contract reasons. And here's the legendary Top Chef Azum!"

There were multiple applauses from the TV crew only and the camera turned to Azum, who was just coming up the stairs with a smirk. The announcer came up to Azum with the microphone in his hand. "It's great to see you again, Azum. So what do think about this cook off? I heard from the Daimyo that the champion is a decent chef himself."

Azum gave the announcer a small smile as he took the microphone from his hands. "I am hoping for a good match with the champion, if the Daimyo said he is good, then I want to see it for myself."

"I see that you have a burning determination within you, Azum. Now we can hear from the Battle Nexus Champion, Michelangelo!" The camera turned to Mikey, who was coming up the stairs. Mikey blew kisses at the cameras, obviously less grosser than Azum's ones, and was waving at them as of he was saying hello to his fans, if he has fans. "It is an honour to meet you, Michelangelo. So what do think of the cook off?"

Mikey had a good long thought before he took the mic from the announcer's hand. "Dudes and dudettes out there, it's a great honour for me to even do this cook off. When I was a little tot, I've always wanted to go on live international TV and I did because of the Daimyo. I hope I can enjoy it as much as the next guy." Mikey pointed to Azum.

Mikey gave the mic back to the announcer. "Thank you for that wonderful speech, champion. Now before we begin, I bet the viewers are curious what are your prizes are. Azum do you want to go first?"

"Oh boy…" Don muttered as a slight blush on his cheeks were quite visible. He buried his head in his palms, hoping his most embarrassing toture would just go away already.

"Gladly." Azum took the mic again, clearly his throat afterwards. "My prize is someone who had stolen my soul, my heart. It was love in sight for me and I think it's the same for my pretty butterfly. His name is Donatello and when I win, he shall be my eternal mate once he is turned into a girl."

"Truly a romantic thing…"

"What?!" Raph raged as he stood from his seat. Leo whispered to him to sit down, but Raph didn't care. He was too shocked, but mostly enraged from what he heard. He never thought he missed out so much from a single work out in the dojo. "So this is the 'something' that happened?! And how the f**k is that romantic?! That f*****g guy said he's gonna turn ma bro inta a girl!"

Ignoring the complaining turtle, the announcer continued to question the Top Chef. "So is that your only prize?"

"Certainly not. I also have two other prizes, such as this Game Guy and Klunk, the champion refered them as." Azum replied.

"Oh, so now he's gonna take Mikey's god d**n game and that rascal too?! You would think they know this is bullsh*t right?!" Raph complained, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Leo. As much as Leo was annoyed by Raph's sudden outburst, Leo couldn't help but notice that Mikey seemed rather calm when Azum announced his prize with pride. This worries Leo since earlier on, Mikey wasn't too please about this and was rather vocal too. Leo had a feeling that the others were aware of this.

"So Michelangelo, what is your prize? I'm sure the viewers are eager to here yours too."

Michelangelo just grinned as he was given the mic again. "Sorry announcer dude. I want it to be a secret." Mikey flashed a smirk to the others while the mic was given back to the announcer. Leo and the others can't help but to have a really bad feeling about Mikey's prize.

"Very well, now we can begin. Gentlemen, you are given approximately hour to prepare your dish. You will get your ingredients first before the cook off starts. You are to prepare it alone with no helpers, so there should be no reason why there should be helpers. So please go to your respective kitchenettes first and then get your ingredients. Then you can wait for the count down…"

* * *

"… Three! Two! One! Begin!"

As soon as Mikey and the others heard the count down finish, the two competitions waisted no time and started to cook. Leo and the others stared in awe as Mikey grabbed a pinapple and skinned it so swiftly yet so graceful. Azum was no different to Mikey, with a twirl of a knife, Azum cut the many exotic fruits and vegetables into prefect slices and piled them up into seperate piles. Leo had to admit it though, if Azum is ever good with a katana blade like he was now with a knife, Azum could even be give Leo a hard time.

While the announcer babbled useless information, Mikey already piled up the pineapple into small pile and poured water into a luminous glass bowl. He then poured some ingredients into the bowl and lightly yet swiftly stired it for a few seconds.

"Hey," Don suddenly said. "Who do you think will win."

"I don't know. They both look like pretty good chefs." April answered

"Mikey better win." Raph growled. "Or he'll be losin more than just a bro."

"Hey ya think that Azum guy's showin off?" With a glance over to Azum, the chef was performing manoeuvre as he cooked whatever mysterious dish he was doing. Everyone hate to admit it though, the tricks were quite impressive. "I bet the guy's showin off to Don."

Casey laughed at his own joke while no one else did. Casey glanced at his friends, seeing the turtles were glaring at them, with Raph giving him a deadly snarl and April giving a disaproving frown. Caey looked away, hoping his friends' glare would stop burning at the back of his skull.

And so, no one said anything after that. Their attention were fully on Mikey and Azum. Though Azum constantly performed trick, Mikey rarely did any, which surprises everyone. Out of the four turtles, Mikey is the one who most likely to show off if they were on TV. But right now, Mikey was deadly serious. He always had a stern, yet determined look. Sometimes they wondered if the pressure of keeping the Hamato family together was the cause. After all, Mikey grown up only knowing his family and the turtle brothers made a vow that they will stick together no matter what.

Mikey did perform a manoeuvre; it was when he was tossing a pizza dough into the air. It impressed everyone how Mikey managed to do such thing. The turtles never seen their youngest do such thing, though it was strange because they are pizza loving drones and they should at least catch a glimpse of it, even if was for second. The tossing never lasted for a long time and when the cook off progressed, Mikey never performed another trick.

Eventually the cook off was over and the two contestants finished their dish just in time. Don couldn't help but to feel anxious. Like April said, Mikey and Azum were pretty even with their cooking skill and this worries him. What if Azum win? He had to leave his family for good and be committed to a guy who he hate. A hand was placed onto Don's shoulder and he flinched. Don looked up to met with Leo's friendly gaze. "Hey, you know everything is going ok right?" Don didn't say anything. "Mikey's going to win. I promise."

"Now we can bring judges! Our first judge is the man wields the sceptre. The founder of the Battle Nexus Tournament! The great honorable Daimyo!"

As of it was a que, a blinding bright light appeared on the middle of the stage. Everyone were forced to shut their eyes or they'll be blind to death. Soon the light fadded away, revealing a man much bigger than Azum, the Daimyo. "I am honour to be here tonight Solum-san."

The announcer nodded. "Our next judge is the past champion before Michelangelo. He is said to be the father of our current champion. The one who defeated Dracko many years ago, Hamato Splinter-san!"

"Master Splinter?!" Leo repeated.

From the side of the stage, the cameras were adjusted to reveal a certain old rat walking up the stage. The announcer walked to Splinter, greeting him too while he was at it. "It is a great honour for me to be here tonight." Splinter softly smiled.

Leo and the others were either shocked or surprised. They all wondered where Master Splinter was sometimes, but it never seemed to bother them that much. Until now.

The announcer nodded again. "And our next guest is the heir of the Daimyo. The once young man who used to be known as the Ultimate Ninja. The son of the Daimyo!"

From the same side where Splinter came from, the Daimyo' s son walked up to the stage, shyly smiled to announcer. The sight was somehow cute, everyone thought of this, but one had other thoughts.

"What?!" Raph raged broke loose as he sat up from his seat with an unwelcoming screech. Leo tried to calm complaining brother once again, but no one listened to him. "He's just a frickin kid! How the f**k can he be a f*****g judge?!"

When no one on stage even bother to give the red cladded turtle the acknowledgement he wanted, well… Raph's eye just twitched. He let out an exaggerated scream and flopped back down onto his seat with a satisfying crunch. "Ah! Ya know what, screw this. I give up. You guys are nuttier than I thought, or maybe I'm the only one who ain't mental yet."

No one dare to say anything to the steaming turtle. They all just decided to keep their focus on the stage, hoping Raph could silently calm down by himself. On the stage, the judges were sitting in their seats, (the Daimyo in the middle, the Daimyo's son in the left and Splinter in the right). Azum brought out his mysterious dish, which was cover by a metal bowl-shaped cover, and placed it in front of the judges.

Azum removed the cover, revealing a red luscious lobster. There were multiple colourful fruits and vegetable displayed around the lobster, giving it an expensive five-star hotel quality look. Leo and Don couldn't help but to say 'wow'; Sure they see a lot of exotic expensive dishes on the TV, but those were nothing compare to the dish they were seeing on the stage. Azum smirked to himself, believing he was going to win with no problem.

The Daimyo and his sons' expressions were emotionless; they were used to see these type of dishes. But Master Splinter seemed rather impressed by it. After all, he is a sewer rat. The judges took small parts of the dish onto their plates and they began tasting it. Splinter let out a small smile as the rich flavour from the lobster covered his tongue. Once the judges finished with their portion the lobster, Mikey brought up his dish. "Bon appetite!" He grinned at them with his signature shining grin.

Mikey removed the the cover, revealing a perfect circular pizza. The crust was even and crispy, the tomato sauce and the cheese were spread out unevenly while the pieces of pineapples and onions were on top of it. From the looks of it, Mikey made a Hawaiian Pizza. The Daimyo and his son stared at the pizza with a questioning look. This worries Leo and the others since they had a strong feeling in the Battle Nexus, they do not eat pizzas.

Eventually the Daimyo took a slice of pizza, soon followed by his son and Splinter. The Daimyo cautiously took a small bite from it before he stared it as if it hold the meaning of life in it. What happened next scared or startled a lot of people since it was way too far fetched for it to happen to begin with; apparently the Daimyo unexpectedly began to wail in water flowing tears. "This is one of the most delicious gourmet food I have ever eaten!" The Daimyo cried as he clutched on the pizza for dear life.

The Daimyo's son looked at the slice of pizza to the Daimyo, wondering whether he should even eat the pizza that turned his father into a wailing idiot. He eventually ate it and his eyes shimmered in glee. "This is one of the tastiest food I have ever eaten." He beamed as he continued to munch on the pizza.

"This is ridiculous!" Azum fumed. "It is simply impossible for this to even happen!" Leo and Raph agreed. No one was suppose to wail over a simple slice of Hawaiian Pizza. When the turtle brothers first ate their slice of pizza, they **never ever **dramatically cried like the Daimyo. But Mikey had a different opinion.

"Well Homo, maybe it is possible for this to happen. Maybe their inner will... thingies showed up when they ate my pizza. Maybe your girly girl thing made you think it's... impossible."

Azum just growled at the turtle, mainly because he had no idea how to reply to Mikey. After a while, all of the judges had a slice of pizza. The Daimyo was now sniffing from his previous breakdown. The announcer now confronted the judges after that awkward moment. "Now the judges will decide who will be the winner based on their votes. Lord Daimyo do you want to start?"

The Daimyo nodded as he took out a napkin to wipe his tears away. "Azum, your gourmet dish was unique to my personal chef's dishes. It was excellent, but not as excellent as Michelangelo's Hawaiian Pizza. So in other words, my vote shall go to Michelangelo!"

In the audience seat, Leo, Don and April couldn't help but to cheer while Raph and Casey high-fived. Mikey grinned happily to himself, but he remained calm. Azum snarled at the grinning turtle, no one has ever gain a vote before him and it made him feel rather envious. The announcer cleared his throat. "Past Champion Splinter, what is your vote?"

Splinter gave Mikey a small smile. "My son, your dish has surpass all of your previous dishes. But unfortunately, my vote must go to Mr Azum." Azum grinned evilly while Mikey's smile fell. The other's were shocked about Splinter's vote that no dare to make a single noise. Splinter sadly smiled. "Do not feel upset, my son. Your culinary skill had improved so much and I am proud of you for that. A few days ago, I had sweared on my honour to my old friend that I will choose my vote based on the taste of the food, not on my greed."

Mikey said nothing, he just nodded. The announcer again interrupted the awkward father/son moment with his loud energetic voice. "Now the son the Daimyo must decided who will win in this tie-breaker!" All eyes fell onto the boy, who was in a deep though. Ever second that has passed had left a intense feeling in the air. No one said anything in the audience, choice of the Daimyo's son could change the entire Hamato family forever. Mikey and Azum were both equally worried and anxious, none of the two wanted to lose Don to the other. The tension in the air broke when the boy looked up.

"The two dishes were good, but my vote will go to Michelangelo."

As soon as those words were heard, Leo, Don, Raph, April and Casey all cheered while fist-bumping or high-fiving. Mikey couldn't help but to laugh in happiness. He did it. Not only did he won the cook off and won the cook off and prevent his family from falling apart, he did all of that by himself and it had nothing to do with dumb sheer luck. Suddenly he felt something over his neck and it turned out that it was grinning Raph who somehow appeared beside him and had his arm over his shoulder. Leo, Don, April and Casey were also with him and Raph, congratulating him for his win. Mikey was proud of himself and he had a feeling the others were too.

Azum stood there, dumb-struck. He was shocked that he was lost to a newbie like Mikey. All he could do was to glare at the orange-masked turtle with his hatred for him for making him lose Don and his reputation.

"This is unexpected! Tonight on international TV, the Battle Nexus Champion Michelangelo had defeated the former undefeated Top Chef Azum!" The announcer then turned to Mikey, "Now that you have won, would like to tell us your prize?"

Mikey gave the announcer a goofy grin. "You bet!" Mikey signalled the Daimyo that he wanted to tell him something and the Daimyo nodded. The Daimyo came over and lowered near Mikey's height. Mikey then whispered something in the Daimyo's ear and the Daimyo looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Mikey nodded while the Daimyo looked rather doubting about whatever Mikey whispered into his ear. "Very well, it shall be granted." Leo and Raph had a bad feeling what his prize was. It's always a bad thing when Mikey get to have anything he want.

With a wave of the Daimyo's sceptre, Azum was suddenly glowing in a bright white light. Everyone looked away, it was so much brighter up close. When the light faded away, Azum wasn't really the same Azum from before. He still have his same clothing and hair style, but his body structure changed; he now have curvy purple waist and big bouncy boobs, and his height was change to be slightly shorter than the turtles. His arms and legs were now smaller yet smoother than before. To be more accurate, Azum was now a girl.

Azum screamed. His or rather her voice was a few octave higher than before. Everyone, but the Daimyo and Mikey was shocked. Leo, Don, Raph and Casey hated to admit it but the former male chef was hot. Azum glared at everyone before she stomped towards the Daimyo. "This is an outrage! I demand to be changed back this instant!"

"I am terribly sorry Azum but according to Michelangelo, you must stay as a female for a decade."

"A decade?!" Azum screeched to the volume of a scraping glass window. Everyone winced at the voice Azum was making. Somehow the female Azum was scarier than the male one. Azum glared at Mikey who tried his best not to flinch. "You will pay for this Michelangelo. Once My Donatello is mine forever, I will have my revenge on you and your worthless family."

Azum then stomped out of the stage, leaving behind some scared people. Leo glanced at Mikey, who was smiling mischeively back to him. "Was that your revenge?"

"Totally." Mikey brought up an idea. "Dudes, let's get some pizza! All that pressure made me starve." Before Leo reply, Mikey grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the lair. Raph, Don, April and Casey just shrugged and went after the two other turtles. After all Mikey deserved it for keeping the family together.

During their pizza time, the turtles all realised that each and every one of them were important to the other. They would do anything to save their family in their own way, and knowing this fact had made them all realised that they are all unique and special in their own. After all, they are the Hamato brothers and they will stick together no matter what.

* * *

**The End **

_Or is it?_

* * *

Well that's it for now. This was fun to write at first, until there were some hard parts. And that did not help my motivation at all. And we also learn a valuable lesson here; which is never to tick off an enraged Mikey even further. Seriously, you'll end up going through gender bender or worse.

And also for my first story 'Alone', it's not discontinue. It's just that writing this one-shot had taken a really long time for me. I will post it the next chapter in a few days. Hopefully.

Well, that's enough for tonight

Please review

Bye


End file.
